


Frost Bite

by Mistress_Notebook



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anyways, BAMF Original Female Character, Cause ya girl in school, Emotional Growth, F/M, I'll try to update as fast as I can tho, I'm trying to portray the emotional growth that can take place in a long standing relatonship, Slow Burn, So you can see their daily life, Some chapters may be like fillers sort of, Soulmates, This book will be at least 30 chapters or more, but please understand, kind of, no beta we die like men, please give it a read, stunted updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Notebook/pseuds/Mistress_Notebook
Summary: Long ago, there was nothing but space and world's with nothing but animals. People with nothing but their bodies, no love, hate, no emotions at all. People had no real purpose to their lives, goals but not really. On the night of a full moon that was displayed through the entire vast multiverse, two children were born on each planet. The children grew up with with a shine in their eyes, emotion, they smiled, frowned and cried, they displayed pain and love. It baffled everyone, but, they were contagious, more and more people began to feel and that was just the beginning.When these children became adults, they traveled the multiverse, following a pull that they couldn't explain. They met, no matter how long it took, they would always meet and they'd instantly connect with the person they met. They were like halves of a whole. Some of the children would bring their counterparts home, and some of their families reacted well, but others were apprehensive about the relationship.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Loki x OC story that's called Frost Bite! I hope you like it! Be sure to leave comments and tell me what's on your mind!

This book is a work of fiction that I hope you all enjoy.

I have many plans for this books so please remember to leave comments, constructive criticism is allowed.

Introducing myself, I'm Grandmaster Notebook but you may just call me Mint, I hope you enjoy your stay.


	2. A Tale of Two Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Loki x OC story that's called Frost Bite! I hope you like it! Be sure to leave comments and tell me what's on your mind!

Long ago, there was nothing but space and world's with nothing but animals. People with nothing but their bodies, no love, hate, no emotions at all. People had no real purpose to their lives, goals but not really. On the night of a full moon that was displayed through the entire vast multiverse, two children were born on each planet. The children grew up with with a shine in their eyes, emotion, they smiled, frowned and cried, they displayed pain and love. It baffled everyone, but, they were contagious, more and more people began to feel and that was just the beginning. 

When these children became adults, they traveled the multiverse, following a pull that they couldn't explain. They met, no matter how long it took, they would always meet and they'd instantly connect with the person they met. They were like halves of a whole. Some of the children would bring their counterparts home, and some of their families reacted well, but others were apprehensive about the relationship. 

These children were peculiar, their eye colours seemed to mix into a different colour every time they looked at each other, or when their eyes met, or when someone dared to hurt them. Their pain, seemed to be shared. When one got hurt, the other would wince in pain as well. What scared some people the most, was the overwhelming love they portrayed for each other. They trusted each other so much that the people who were new to emotions couldn't comprehend it.

Then, in the vast multiverse, an uproar began, people had witnessed the power that the couples held and wanted it for themselves, no one came close enough because no-one felt enough to be able to withstand the power they had. Slowly but surely, the couples' numbers dwindled, as the death of a counterpart killed the other. The reason for this was because of the oath they all took once they met their counterpart and grew familiar with each other.

**_For Life is the beginning and Death is the end. I have found my chosen one on whom I shall depend, I dare not part from them of my own free will, for like a puzzle I am finally whole. At this very moment I promise to you, our beginning was one, and so will be our end._ **

The oath was one that finalised the tie of their souls, they would always die with the other, no matter what, no one could break this oath, at least, it was thought that no one could. At the moment of death for one couple, the bond was severed, leaving one of the counterparts alive. The severed bond ripped the woman's sanity to shreds, the painful lost drove her over the brink of insanity. She became spiteful of every couple and person that could love and feel. She became vengeful towards the people that killed her love and jealous of the couples that survived. How dare they be happy while her very soul was breaking down?

She came to an idea. What if…she used the couples bonds to help her remake her Love's soul? What if she experimented with the bond and found out the weak points, found out the origin of whatever caused it? She realized that the bond was more than they knew after her experiments, they were, power. Pure unlimited power. The fools didn't know that they were walking unlimited power. She thought to herself that if she could successfully use the power, then she could do anything, she could bring back her love. She could be the most powerful being alive, she could be a **_QUEEN_ **.

So she began her hunt. She began her experiments, her destruction and slowly she grew powerful and with it she became greedier and greedier. She lost sight of what she first wanted and only focused on power and taking over the multiverse. She wrecked havoc to planets she set foot on. The couples were almost extinct, except for the last pair. A pair that had successfully hidden themselves in the corner of the galaxy. 

The day she found them, she immediately came for them, but she was surprised. This couple was different, they had tapped into their power and their power was beautiful, strong and unbreakable, extremely different from the rest. They knew each other so well that they were each other at some points. They were able to tap into each other's powers and use them, expertly mind you. They fought long and hard before finally putting a seal on the greedy queen. They were exhausted and knew that their time was almost up and with the last of their breath, they gave the multiverse a gift or maybe it was a curse.

**_"We have lived and loved and felt truly, it has helped us to grow and helped us understand more than we could have ever hoped. But alas, as every beginning has an end, ours has come. With our departure, we grant the multiverse a gift. The gift of emotions, to love, to hate, to be sad and to feel pain, we grant you all of it, every single person. Some of you may feel too much but none of you will feel as much as we did. The Queen isn't yet taken care of so a promise we will make, the last pair, hundreds of years from now, when she awakens, you will not be left bare and helpless. The last of our kind will come and they will be the strongest of us all, they will suffer more than we have but love stronger than anyone will. Maybe that will be their blessing and their curse."_ **

Those were their final words before Death took them and the events that transpired were long forgotten over the years. Hundreds of years later, is where this story really begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Loading........


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back storrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy. My eyes hurt so bad

Eira Crystal was someone who was born with the gift of winter. The very nature of the cold flowed through her veins. She was isolated because of the fact that she controlled the element and it was peculiar. She was seen as a witch and her parents sent her away because the people wanted to kill her. She ended up living in the snowy mountains at the age of 8 and grew there. She lived off of animals she hunted and plants. She learned to hunt by observing the various hunters that would come up to the mountains sometimes. 

The age of fifteen she stumbled across an injured hunter, she took care of him and he taught her how to read, write and speak properly. He taught her all about the human world and she was delighted with his company. But the time came when he had to go…. And so he left. Months later, he came back but saw Eira using her powers by mistake, he now knew her secret. The man became consumed with greed, the thought of how much he'd earn from selling someone with powers. He went back to town and informed major businesses dealing with human improvement and mutant humans about the girl capable of materialising ice from thin air. 

The news caused an uproar and many wealthy tycoons gathered people to capture her and bring her back. It was an early morning, two hours before the sun would rise that the group came to ambush her, but what they didn't know, was that Eira never slept, not after the night someone tried to rob her of her parents and her life, she couldn't. The heavy footsteps crunching only the snow alerted her even before they were close enough to her home, after all, she was the cold and the cold was her. She felt any movement that so much as lightly grazed the snow. 

Eira jolted up and slipped the hood of her coat over her head. She silently left the cottage and climbed the trees, hiding in their thick leaves and branches. Her vibrant blue brown eyes glowed soberly in the dark as she waited for the men to get to their desired location. Eira's eyes widened in surprise before squinting in anger when she saw the same man leading the group. It dawned on her that she had been betrayed. She allowed him to see her and he betrayed her. Her gaze turned predatory, she felt hurt and angry, she taught she finally made a friend. With a slight blow from her lips, snow started to fall slowly and then it turned to a rageful state, akin to her anger and pain that she felt now. The snow and wind picked up and it turned into a blizzard that forced the approaching men to halt. The breeze whipped around dangerously, threatening the safety of the men as it was becoming strong enough to lift the fully grown men off of their feet. 

Eira stood on a branch in the tree she was currently in and told them to retreat, that they would never win in this cold, they were too unprepared. She jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet. She ran to the man she once trusted and whispered her farewells to him before disappearing into the night. 


	4. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Eira moved and started living in New Mexico. She was settled in well, she had a job and a nice little apartment to live in. Her hair was well kept now, but never cut. Her hair stayed at the direct end of her back, always. She usually keeps it in two braids so that it wouldn’t be messy. She currently works at a diner close to her apartment. During the years that passed, her powers only grew stronger, but she never feared her power, not once. She used a bit of it to create small ice beads akin to crystal that tinkled like wind chimes whenever the wind blew. About two years ago,when she finally could sleep, she started having dreams, ones that usually centered around a boy, Loki, that was his name. The dreams seemed more as if she was watching things that were currently happening, as if she was there, but not physically. She learned quite a lot from the dreams. Loki has an older brother that everyone seemed to adore, while Loki himself seemed like quite the lone wolf. She learned after a few dreams that Loki was truly mischievous and very intelligent. She witnessed his vulnerable moments and his jealousy grow, she wished she could talk to him, tell him, convince him, that he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t a monster, he wasn’t looked down upon, at least not by her. 

She experienced the dreams more frequently when it was close to the day Thor’s coronation would take place. She witnessed Loki make plans to ruin Thor’s coronation, she saw the malicious yet lonely and hurt look in his eyes as he made his decision, she couldn’t stop him.

Eira was in deep thought as she made pancakes and coffee for the customer that ordered. She had a feeling that right at this moment, Loki’s plan was being carried out. She shook her head as she sighed at how mischievous he proves himself to be, truly the God of Mischief. She brought the order out and set it down on the table of the customer then walked back inside of the kitchen. She felt a bit guilty that she was able to see all of what Loki was up to, even if it was unintentional and she couldn’t necessarily control it. Eira has already admitted to herself that she might have grown more attached to the boy in her dreams than she would’ve liked but she guessed that might’ve been the plan from the get go, to get her attached to him. 

“Excuse me, Miss? Miss? Miss!” a voice called out to Eira, patience clearly running thin. Eira’s head snapped to the direction of the voice a little frazzled but alert. She nodded to signal that she was paying attention and took the order given by the irritated man. She immediately got to work to make up for the lost time, not wanting to upset the man more. Five hours later, she finally finished her shift and walked out of the diner. It was dark outside, stars littering the sky, bringing back the nostalgia she felt every time she saw stars, they reminded her of the mountains. “Somewhere up there, there’s a young man deprived of love and thirsty for attention.” she giggled, intentionally jabbing at Loki playfully, even though she knows that he didn’t hear her. She continued walking but immediately tripped and almost fell flat on her face. “That is some scary karma.” she hissed before getting up, brushing her knees off and heading home, to eavesdrop on a certain god’s life once more. 

**_~_ **

She snuggled into her covers and closed her eyes, drifting into a sleepless night once more. When she opened her eyes, she was once again in surroundings foreign but familiar to her. She looked around and saw Thor strutting down the aisle with all of his unintentional arrogance rolling off of him in waves. Masses of people were gathered in the room, cheering and hooting for the prince.  _ ‘This must be his coronation…’  _ Eira thought, putting the puzzle pieces together. Eira looked around in awe, the place looked so festive. She floated up a bit higher trying to take in as much as she could of the sight. In the ‘dreams’ she is capable of floating like she does in reality, but doing it in the dream never feeds off of her energy to keep afloat. Eira turned to her left and saw Loki right beside her, she jumped in shock as she never expected to be that close to him. She quickly distanced herself a bit, to respect his privacy and all. She looked closely at him, he looked hurt and jealous, she moved her hand to rest on his shoulder in a comforting touch, even if he couldn’t feel it. Odin tapped the bottom of his spear on the floor and the room immediately went silent as Odin spoke to Thor. Eira’s eyes were fixed on Loki’s entire posture though, it was rigid. She floated behind him and rested both her hands on his shoulders and placed her chin on the cold metal that was his helmet. She thought that she felt him relax under her touch for a moment but quickly shook the thought from her head as she remembered that would be ridiculous because he didn’t know that she was there. 

She watched as Odin suddenly perked up as if he sensed something, she realised that he sensed Loki’s little mischievous act starting. She could feel the small sense of delight that coursed through Loki’s body, unnoticeable to everyone else but her of course. She shook her head in adoration at just how far the man was willing to go for some delight and interference in his brother’s big day, she smiled softly. Not long after Odin picked up Loki’s little surprise did he go to check it out, his two sons following behind him. Thor was enraged by the news being revealed to him, he bit at Odin and argued with him. Loki and Eira just watched as the quarrel occurred. Eira, feeling a little bored, had perched herself on top of Loki’s shoulders and occupied herself by playing with his hair. She got bored of that quickly too and decided to just rest her chin on his head instead, she knew she shouldn’t be touching him so comfortably, especially when he wasn’t aware of it, but skin contact with him felt like a drug of some sort to her and she just kept coming back for more. His hair smelt of mint shampoo, much to Eira’s surprise, she thought he’d smell like charcoal and ashes maybe, but she definitely preferred this smell on him more than the charcoal. She yawned in boredom as the brothers exited the hall and went into a room.

Thor angrily flipped a table, scaring Eira and making her jump off of Loki’s shoulders. She listened to Loki talking to Thor and was as surprised as him when Thor came to the conclusion to go to Jotunheim. “Is- is this man a fool? Where are his brain cells? Going there could result in nothing good.” Eira mumbled out loud. Eira knew this would turn out bad without even seeing it. She turned to Thor’s dearest friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. She watched as Thor convinced everyone to come along and couldn’t help but to facepalm at the fact that this was actually going to happen. She followed Loki as they walked out of the room, no doubt heading to the Bifrost. Loki told a guard something while on his way and she just knew he made sure Odin was to get the information of their escapades. 

Heimdall of course already knew where they were going and Loki’s silver tongue had no use in the situation. She once more rested her hand on top of Loki’s shoulders in comfort, knowing just how sensitive he really is. She never thought she’d be able to go through the Bifrost in the form she was in as every other time they took trips through here, she would immediately wake up. She found out the cracks in the time space drift that Loki uses to travel though, the guy really was twelve steps ahead of everyone. She lives in 2013 and him in 2025 is the most accurate way to put it. When they made it to Jotunheim she was surprised at how decayed it looked. Did anyone really live here? Seeing so much ice made her want to use her powers, she wasn’t even sure if she could use them in this form but she’d be damned if she didn’t try. She started with something small and tried to conjure up a snowball, to her surprise, it worked. Loki definitely had an influence on her, because her next course of action was to throw the ball right at Loki’s head. She broke into a giggle when it hit him square on the head making his head fall forward from the force. She then conjured an even bigger one and threw it at Thor’s head with more force than necessary. Thor stumbled and almost fell face first, making Eira laugh boisterously as he turned around angrily and glared at Loki who looked at him with an innocent look. 

“This is no time for games Loki.” Thor growled at the usually mischievous man. Loki raised his arms in surrender, a soft smile gracing his perfect lips, a smile that almost looked like adoration, that was weird. Eira giggled, making it snow, pretty snowflakes dropping from the sky and settled on top of everyone’s heads. She really loved snow a lot, she didn’t think that she could use her powers, but if she could, maybe she could interfere with certain things here as she liked. She twirled around a bit in the air, humming a tune and dancing a bit, the cold really made her happy. They reached Laufey’s ‘throne room’ and listened to Thor talking to him, barely civilized. Laufey warned them to leave and Loki accepted the offer. As Thor was walking away, Laufey called Thor a princess and inevitably made the man angry. Eira sighed in annoyance at the sheer idiocy all the males here seemed to breathe. She watched as everyone fought with frost giants and shook her head at all of the clearly avoidable bloodshed. A beast was released from the ice and sent to attack them. She loved beasts. She flew in front of the beast’s face and pressed her hand against a soft spot that was usually there on all animals, no matter the kind, and the creature immediately became docile. 

“Friend acquired!” she softly said as the beast licked her, making her scrunge her face up in minor disgust. Lucky that she wasn’t here physically, animal slobber was a pain to wash off. She flew back by Loki, the beast tailing her happily, unintentionally destroying everything in its path, even the frost giants. She came just in time to see Loki’s arm being grabbed by a frost giant, the touch disintegrated his clothes and to her surprise, the skin to skin contact turned him...blue. 

“Wicked..” she gasped in awe, it was a pretty blue, like the frost giants’ skin. She watched as Loki quickly killed the frost giant and looked at his hand in surprise and horror. A shout caught her attention as she turned and realized that one of the frost giants were shouting at her new friend, trying to get the creature to fight, but the creature paid no mind to the quarrelling giant. She sat on top of the beast and whispered for it to run, the beast immediately following the group of Asgardians that were running and fleeing. Of course they tried to attack her baby, that’s what she calls the beast now, but she blocked all of their attacks, hopefully not obviously and kept following them. More and more frost giants were closing in and Heimdall wouldn’t open the gate. She lied down on the beast and watched as the Bifrost finally activated and brought none other than Odin and his horse with it. Wait are those eight leg- know what? Never mind. She gasped and mumbled that someone’s in trouble. Her hand absentmindedly stroked the beasts surprisingly smooth skin making the beast sit on its hind legs.

“Are you a puppy?” she laughed a bit before tuning back into the conversation. She paid attention right when Laufey said that they would get what they came for and declared war. She sighed at the outcome, not at all surprised. She felt eyes on her so she looked across and saw Loki staring at her with an eyebrow raised. No, not her, the beast, she supposed it was rather abnormal for a rather predatory beast to turn docile all of a sudden, but that wasn’t much to her. She ran her hand against the beast’s flesh, making a snowflake design appear on it’s flesh. It was a mark of protection and it also helped her to find him anytime she wanted and vice versa. She whispered goodbye to the beast and followed everyone through the light to the Bifrost room. She hadn’t noticed before, but one of the warriors were hurt and had to be taken to the healing room. 

Odin and Thor quarrelled once more and to her surprise, Odin banished Thor, silencing Loki when he tried to convince him otherwise.She watched as Thor was stripped of his power and banished from his home by his own father. “Wow, father of the year award goes too….” she sarcastically said. She then felt that familiar tug on her conscience, signalling that her physical body was ready to wake up and she had to go. She was already hanging around in Loki’s chamber when that had happened, Loki was in obvious deep thought, maybe about his hand turning blue. She understood that, she floated closer to him and whispered goodbye, placing a soft kiss on top of his forehead. Maybe it was just her mishearing things, but she thought she heard him reply with a goodbye as she was fading. 

Eira groaned as she woke up and stretched. Her mind wandered back to Loki, maybe it was her, but he definitely seemed more responsive to her touches than before. Something was definitely up and she was gonna get to the bottom of this when she sees him again. She got up and did her usual routine, braiding her hair into two, after she was dressed and ready. She pushed her feet into her heeled black boots, grabbed her keys and locked the doors. Eira walked down the stairs and approached her white and mint green motorcycle. She swung her leg over the vehicle, turned it on and drove to her work place.

She walked through the backdoor of the diner and put on her apron, leaving the uniform exactly where it was. It’s been two years and she absolutely would not wear the thing. She exited the back room and walked onto the floor, Eira was on waiter duty today. Order after order she took and gave to the cook for the day. It was a peaceful normal day until she heard the telltale sound of a glass shattering. Her head snapped to the source and to her surprise, she saw someone she never thought she’d see while she was awake.

“Thor!?” she shrieked loudly in pure shock. The man looked in her direction in shock, making Eira cover her mouth with her hand. ‘Omigosh, he was banished here?!’ Eira thought, eyes widening in shock as she realized the amount of trouble that could occur because of his presence. She quickly ran to the backroom to clear her head from the racing thoughts and the possibility that if Thor was here, maybe, just maybe, she would be able to see Loki. Finally calming herself down, she walked back out and continued her job, whatever hell was bound to unleash, she refused to be mixed into it. She overheard the talk about some space thing that the people were tampering with, regarded Thor’s reaction and realized it must be Mjolnir. Not Eira’s problem, she won’t interfere, is what she told herself. Yet, here she was, hours after the diner closed, tailing Jane and Thor with her motorcycle to the site of the ‘satellite’. 

When she got there, and saw how the people had built around it, she shook her head a bit. Suddenly a flash in her mind made her close her eyes, as she watched Loki confronts his father about what he was. She felt her heart ache at the hurt that laced Loki’s voice and her eyes brimmed with tears, it was so painful to watch. She saw as Odin went into an untimely Odinsleep and Loki looked scared, calling for the guards. She blinked and suddenly she was back at the before scenery with the site, tears rolling down her cheeks and heart aching. That was new, she never saw what’s happening with him while she was awake. She stumbled, a bit frazzled, before making her way over close to where Jane was, but not close enough to puncture her personal bubble.

She watched the events, as Thor fought his way to his hammer and the painful cry from him as he realized the hammer didn’t see him as worthy anymore. Eira’s heart broke for him, how much it must hurt for him. While Eira was watching the scene, she heard Jane call someone, then felt eyes directly on her. “Hey, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but you’re actually really suspicious, following us and all.” Jane said, questions clearly being held back. “I’m no one important, don’t mind me.” Eira quickly replied, waving her hand dismissively. She felt a sudden tug on her heart, mind, body and soul, as if her everything was trying to pull her somewhere, as if it was attracted to something. She tried to ignore the feeling at first, but it just insistently grew stronger and stronger. Feeling very irritated by the feeling, she allowed herself to trace the feeling to the thing that made her feel the need to approach it, with an indefinite amount of anger, because of course, it led inside the heavily guarded camp set up. She ducked and hid from various people, letting her instincts level back to when she was in the mountains. She skillfully wove passed people and hid in various places to avoid them. The pull just became stronger and stronger and when she finally got to the source, she stood there in shock at what she saw. 

There was Loki in his freshly done mortal clothes looking as dashing as ever, much to her surprise. He looked...real. His emerald eyes that locked with hers looked extremely real. Eira stumbled back a bit before turning and running away, not looking back once as she made her way to her motorcycle. She wasn’t getting involved in this, she objected to it. Being around him when he couldn’t see her was one thing, this was different. Even through all of her clashing thoughts, she felt happy the moment they locked eyes. 

She sighed and found herself smiling, it felt so surreal, meeting him face to face. He looked as handsome as ever, she halted her movements and looked up at the starry night sky.

“I hope that smile is for me and no one else.” a very familiar voice mused, making Eira jump from her musings. Her head quickly turned to the male immediately being trapped by his emerald green eyes. They stared at each other for a while and with each passing second Eira felt the coldness in her veins grow. It felt hot and cold at the same time, she could tell her eyes were starting to turn blue, an intense colour of blue, a sign that her powers were growing. She forcefully ripped her eyes away from his and closed them, trying to calm herself down. “No, don’t do that. Your power is growing because you’re growing and us meeting face to face has a play in that. Let me see them, your eyes, show them to me.” Loki whispered softly to Eira.

Reluctantly, Eira showed him her nearly full sapphire blue eyes. He gazed into them intently, his own emerald green eyes starting to glow brighter with intensity. Then, it happened, he softly cupped her face with his warm hands and her hands came up to rest on top of his hands. The moment of contact, was when it all changed, a spark of electricity, fire and cold spread through their bodies, making them both gasp. Loki’s eyes were suddenly mixing with the same blue from Eira’s eyes. Eira’s eyes were mixing with the green from Loki’s eyes, it was as if they were joining together, mentally, physically and spiritually. It was euphoric for them both, the need to be closer overcame them as they moved in and hugged each other, like they never wanted to let go of each other. 

They nuzzled their faces into the crook of each other’s neck. Eira didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the wetness on Loki’s jacket. The liquid was like an awakening drug to her and without a second thought, she kicked Loki right where his male genitalia was to immobilize him as she swiftly got on her motorcycle, turned it on and sped away from the scene. 

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super duper long wait, I'm a senior student and school has been trying to kill me, but hey, I have "some" time now

Eira’s mind was racing as she got home and went inside. She took off her boots and padded over to her arm chair to sit down. With a frustrated sigh, she thought about what had happened. Even now she felt the need to go and find him, though not as intense as before. She brought her knees to her chest and succumbed to the sweetness of sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was once again face to face with none other than Loki. In a frenzy she distanced herself from him and instead occupied the opposite corner of the room, which just so happened to be his closet. Realizing that she could use her powers made her wonder just how many things she could really do in this form. With that thought in mind, she went into his closet and looked around a bit. Green, black and gold. Well colour her surprised, of course the man has nothing else in his closet. She searched and searched and much to her surprise, she found a hoodie that she liked. Without a second thought, she took the hooded coat from his closet and slipped her arms through the sleeves. She didn’t need to see herself to know that she rocked it better than he could ever hope to. 

She floated around some more only to come across a separate compartment of the closet. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the compartment and stared in shock. She picked up an oddly familiar hand knitted green sweater and was very confused on how and why it was there of all places. Two years ago, Eira had taken up knitting as a hobby and one of her first pieces was an emerald green sweater she made in mind of Loki, which went missing not long after she completed it and hung it up in her closet. This sweater was the one she made. She looked around some more and saw a bracelet, a belt, mittens, two headbands and 4 hair ties, all made for Loki from her. Why did he have all of this stuff? How did he even get it? She was sure she had a blackhole in her apartment because of how quickly things went missing. This was absurd.

“Are you done snooping around Miss Eira?’” a velvety voice whispered in her ear, making her unintentionally make snow because she had been scared. Eira turned around and saw Loki staring amusedly at her, smirk adorning his features. She backed up completely, “Y-you can see me?!” she shrieked in horror, thinking back to all of the things she’d done in his presence thinking he couldn’t see her. “Hm… since two years ago to be precise.” Loki hummed in confirmation. Eira swallowed thickly and decided that it was time for her to leave. “I mean, it wouldn’t make much sense for you to leave as these dreams are for you to learn more about me.” Loki drawled as he looked her straight into her eyes, to which she didn’t hold for long. “This is absurd. If you could see me all of this while, why didn’t you say anything.” Eira inquired genuinely curious about his answer. 

“I liked it better when you were comfortably yourself around me. I had to refrain myself a lot of times recently though, you were especially touchy,” Loki admitted quite easily. Eira realized that he purposefully let her see all she saw about what he was doing. “Why….. do you have the things I’ve been making for you?” she hesitantly asked. Loki smiled wickedly at her and walked out of the room, “This ‘young man that’s deprived of love and thirsty for attention’ has nothing to say to that.” Loki hummed as he modelled out of the room. Eira stood there shell shocked and confused. She slowly put two and two together and realized that her tripping after she made that comment might have something to do with Loki. She quickly followed him out of the closet.

“You were there, weren’t you? You tripped me!” She hissed. “Darling, don’t blame me for your clumsiness.” he snickered in retort. Eira was dumbfounded, not only did this little thief steal her things, well technically his things, but he tripped her for saying something that was completely true. “I should’ve thrown a bigger snowball at you.” she mumbled under her breath, taking a seat on his bed. Loki raised an eyebrow at her as she flopped back onto his bed unceremoniously, looking completely at home, not that he minded. “Sweetheart, you know you appear here with whatever you’re wearing, please do refrain from sleeping in only a shirt and undergarments.” Loki said nonchalantly. “Why? Does it bother you?” Eira bit back still salty that she had been fooled for so long, two years! “No, it’s quite pleasing to the eye actually.” Loki teased while flipping through a book and coming back to the bed to take a seat. Eira huffed and kicked him off of the bed, laughing at his bewildered face as he obviously didn’t expect that. Some of his hair had flopped onto his face in disarray which only made the sight funnier. As Eira was laughing, Loki twisted his hand in a slow but precise movement that caused the sheets to move and throw Eira onto the ground. Then with another hand movement akin to the first, the sheet wrapped her up and immobilized her. Loki dropped himself back on the bed with a huff and rolled his eyes at the struggling figure on the floor that was no longer laughing. 

Eira finally got fed up with the stupid sheet and froze it. She then broke it into pieces. Fine shiny crystal like ice pieces of the sheet rained down around the room. Loki looked up in shock from the shattering sound and found Eira floating in front of him, snowball at the ready. He opened his mouth to speak but was met with a mouthful of snow instead. Loki’s eyes squinted as Eira smirked at him, clearly challenging him, and who was Loki to refuse? The two ended up having a massive snowball fight inside of the room, by the time they were finished, snow was everywhere. Eira even managed to get some inside of Loki’s pants, which earned her a massive snowball to the face after Loki got over the initial shock of the cold. In the present, the two now sat on top of the bed, completely disheveled and dead tired. That was the moment when Loki’s mother, Frigga came in and saw the mess. She looked at Loki disapprovingly and told him to clean up, she wanted to talk with him. Loki tried to make the snow disappear but it wouldn’t budge. Eira thought his confusion was adorable. With a wave of her hand, the snow disappeared and she left to give the mother and son some privacy.

~~~~~~~

Eira in some way, had a knack for mischief. She wholeheartedly blamed it on Loki, even though she acknowledges that she’s been this way since before she met Loki. So it was no surprise when Eira found herself inside of Loki’s bathroom with an enormous block of ice, ready to dunk it into the recently heated water. She slowly melted the ice into the water and because it was so cold, the bath tub still managed to give off steam as if it was hot. Eira giggled madly as she exited the room quietly and hid herself. She listened as she heard footsteps head in the direction of the bathroom and suppressed giggles as she heard the door open.

“Eira Crystal!!!!!!” an infuriated voice screamed much to her amusement, she’s never thought such a pitch was possible to achieve. Eira burst into boisterous laughter inside her hiding spot, tears welling up in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Her laughter soon came to a halt as she was covered by a shadow that was alarmingly big. She looked up and saw Loki in all of his glory, dripping wet, bathrobe covering him and tied at the waist. His emerald green eyes held fire that could burn the toughest foe, the light behind him cast a shadow that reminded her of that time she met with the mother of a wolf cub she had associated with.  _ Oh shit.  _

She only knew fear then as she tried to scramble away from the infuriated god. Her legs trembled ever so slightly as she tried to avoid the wrath of an infuriated god. In a hurry, Eira flew away as fast as she could go but only made it a few feet before her leg was grabbed and she was hauled over Loki’s shoulder. She tried her best to get loose from the grip and opted out of using more ice because she reckoned that wouldn’t turn out well. 

Loki sat in front of her, now with a shirt and pants on, legs opened wide, exuding dominance as he stared menacingly down into EIra’s eyes. Eira nervously flickered her eyes everywhere, refusing to meet Loki’s gaze. This was unfair, why was the trickster himself scolding her for pranking him? Hypocrisy! They stayed like that, Loki intensely staring at Eira and Eira religiously avoiding his stare. Loki finally sighed and brought himself down to her level of seating. “You make it look like I’m bullying you.” he whispered quietly to which Eira muttered quietly that he is. Loki looked at her with a look of fake hurt before walking away Eira following close behind. It turns out that Loki was going back to the bathroom to get his much prolonged bath but Eira didn’t exactly care as much as she should’ve and just followed him inside after picking up a book and a pen. Loki looked at her confused as he saw her take a seat in mid air and just started to draw in his book. 

“I assume that you are aware that that is my book?” Loki questioned as he settled himself inside of the bathtub.

“I assume that you were aware that those things in your closet are mine.” Eira quipped back unimpressed.

“They were for me.” Loki bit back.

“Mmhm, then so is this book, this pen and especially this coat I’m wearing.” Eira said with a triumphant smile, admiring her drawing that so happened to be a chibi Loki with his helmet decorated with Christmas lights and the words “LO LO LO” in capital letters. 

As the two were enjoying each other’s presence, Eira started to disappear, the telltale sign that her physical body was waking up and that she had to go back. With an annoyed huff, she floated over to Loki and kissed his forehead tenderly, before completely disappearing with everything she had on her.

  
~~~~~~~

When Eira woke up, she didn’t actually expect to be bundled up in Loki’s jacket but that she was. She smiled at the revelation that she could take things from there with her before getting up to put a start to her day. Eira left her house once more and decided to walk around instead of using her bike since she didn’t have to work today. As she was walking, she ran straight into an oddly placed pillar, that grunted as she fell backwards. Eira then realized that pillars don’t grunt. With hesitance, she opened her eyes that had automatically closed upon impact and stared directly into electric blue eyes. With a surprised sound, she immediately got to her feet and stared in awe at the specimen in front of her.

“Ah, you were the one from the diner. May I ask how you knew my n-” Thor started but alas, Eira didn’t hear the rest as she broke off into a sprint to the opposite direction of where she was walking, insanely muttering ‘No’s under her breath as she slid around a corner. Her pace picked up as she heard footsteps thundering loudly behind her. By Odin, this reminded her of her times in the mountains when she angered a snow leopard, she gained a whole set of speed from just that encounter alone, let alone all of the other moments of stupidity she indulged herself in before. 

In an attempt to lose him, she made an abrupt left and came face to face with a dead end.  _ Shit. _ She slowly turned and saw Thor making his way to her. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so she turned and jumped up, boosting herself with a bit of wind and landing on top of the wall, she resumed running. Behind her she heard Thor breathe a curse before some shuffling took place. Eira jumped off of the wall and landed in another alleyway, this time running out to the open street. She turned her head to check and see if Thor was still following her and almost fell as she saw the buffalo quite literally charging at her. She swore when she almost tripped that she heard a quite familiar snicker pass by her ear. She ran even faster, pushing as much strength as she could in her legs. 

Her hair whipped behind her in the wind, snowflakes falling off as she ran as fast as she could away from Thor. She was dead tired, it had been hours since this chase had begun, she ran into Thor thrice, escaped every time and almost ran straight into a wall of a building. She had enough, the man was on steroids, she was convinced, he was built like a horse. She was pretty sure that she had a trail of forever frozen snowflakes leading to wherever she was as well, she refused to continue this chase. With a huff she slid to a halt and grumbled miserably, waiting for Thor to catch up. She was sweaty and annoyed.

When Thor finally caught up, she decided to introduce herself and tell him all about why exactly she knew who he was, finding no real harm in telling him. To her surprise, the information only made them grow closer together, they may or may not complain about Loki at some points in time. Thor had introduced her to his new found friends to which she awkwardly said hi and kept sticking close to Thor, he felt like a caring older brother, plus he was a literal heat packet. A win- win situation for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are soooooooooooooo appreciated, please, they bring me to life  
> Eveything that seems illogical is explained as we go, I tried to connect everything as best as I could
> 
> My insta: Mistress_Notebook


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, I hope whoever's rreading this likes it and has a good day

It was a bright and early morning, Eira did not, could not, would not sleep. She refused to, a gut feeling telling her she should really stay awake and be alert. She had been spending quite a lot of time with Thor and the rest and they had grown on her quite nicely. She even learned some science from them, it was inevitable really. No one but Thor actually knew she had powers but that was okay, at least she believed it was. She had been running on coffee for three days straight now, she just couldn’t bring herself to sleep yet, as fun as being with Loki was, the more time she spent with him, the stronger their bond became, it scared her. She didn’t want to be involved in so much drama and Loki was drama. 

This morning, she felt the shift. She saw with her own eyes, Loki was up to no good once more. She sighed dreadfully at the thought of experiencing what she knew was coming. Even when Lady Sif and the Warriors Three came to them, she wasn’t the least bit surprised, if anything, it made her sigh wearily. When the Destroyer came not too long after, she was quite nicely and properly, pissed off. She got it, he was angry, hurt, scared even, he wanted to be accepted and she knew he wouldn’t care if only she accepted him and stayed by his side. She was fed up, angry with him, herself and everyone else. He was basically throwing a tantrum and putting innocent lives in danger, she didn’t like that. 

Eira quickly ran to help evacuate the citizens from the town. Cursing silently under her breath as she deflected a blast from the stupid contraption.  _ If no one deals with that piece of scrap I’ll decimate it.  _ As soon as she got the surrounding civilians to safety, she immediately came back to the center of the destruction. Huffing angrily she perched herself on top of a building and made sure she was comfortable before she started spewing curses and threats at Loki, her aggravation projecting into her power as ice spread from beneath her and sprawled a five meter and growing radius from her. 

“You act as if I wouldn’t genuinely listen to whatever’s on your mind and keep your company as long as you want! Heck! We could get fast food and you can tell me all about your woes anytime, I’m literally ALWAYS ready to listen! What does doing this prove except that you’re an immature little bitch who has no regards to anything living? You’re over a thousand Loki, a thousand! I think at some point you’ll have to learn to talk it out! I’m here! For Odin’s sake, I’m almost always here! You have a mouth don’t you?” Eira fretted, knowing damn well that Loki could hear her…. Probably…. She hoped… She looked crazy,  _ Damn.  _

The Destroyer just continued on without even faltering and Eira couldn’t help but spit the word ‘men’ with much distaste from her mouth. She knew it was being extremely rude but in her defense, so was Loki. She huffed and grumbled to herself, watching as Thor approached the stupid moving scrap. She sighed in exasperation as Thor got the shite hit out of him and laid there barely holding on to life. She scoffed in disbelief before she felt the shift in the air and realized what was happening. Jane had to get away from him promptly! She was about to move her with her magic but the old man got to her first, making Eira sighed in relief as the hammer flew to Thor’s hand. With an awesome inspiring move, Thor destroyed the contraption, making Eira cheer in contempt before floating down to him and the rest following him to wherever he was going, most likely to Asgard she assumed. Thor turned and looked at her, briefly making eye contact before continuing his journey, his friends following him. 

The acute whispering between the warriors while pinning her with curious gazes did not go unnoticed by Eira; she just chose to ignore them, even when they asked Thor why exactly she was tagging along. The group reached a spot that had intricate designs carved into it, looking most definitely alien. Thor was confused when Heimdall didn’t open the Bifrost when he asked him too, but Eira wasn't; she knew it’d take awhile, but she decided against telling Thor about Loki’s little mischievous acts. She really needs to sit and rethink her possible attraction to this being of all people. 

A blinding light spectrum of many colours suddenly shot down at where the group was standing, a force had pulled them all up into the stream of light. When the light cleared, Eira was left disoriented. Her vision was fuzzy and swirly, she couldn’t see much, but that only heightened all of her other senses. She could hear, smell, touch, many more distinct smells became apparent to her and--- damn, somebody out here smelling like a spring garden. She could barely focus as her soul was reeled out of her body and appeared by Loki’s side once more leaving her body a lump on the floor. 

“Eira?What are you doing here?” Loki immediately asked, staring intently at her.

“Huh, now you want to acknowledge me?” Eira huffed saltily. 

A quick survey of the room brought Eira up to speed on what had happened when she saw the heap of ashes on the ground. She looked at Loki as he walked closer to her, leaving his mother to stare confusedly at him.

“Leave…..Now.” he growled, face all up in hers.

Eira quickly kissed his nose before distancing herself, “I’m afraid not mate.” she giggled slightly at Loki’s brief shocked expression, at that moment, Thor had made an appearance, he patronized Loki and urged him to tell Frigga what he really did. It was a time for Loki to be paying attention to Thor but his eyes were trained steadily on Eira who taunted him from behind Thor. Loki suddenly disappeared, Eira’s soul being pulled along. Eira opened her eyes drowsily, sitting up from the crumpled mess that she was on the floor and looking around. There she spotted Loki who was working the Bifrost earnestly. She groaned, stumbling to her feet, hand grabbing her head in pain.

“You know that’s a pretty mean thing to do, right?” She grumbled, stumbling over to Loki.

“Leave me alone.” he growled at her, making her flinch in surprise.

“Well excuse fucking me, your highness. Should I come back later when your panties aren’t in a pretty tight knot?” Eira growled getting all up in his face. 

“Do not disrespect me-” Loki started, eyebrow twitching while freezing the Bifrost.

“Then respect me!” Eira interjected, pushing Loki back from his workings, “What...are you doing?” she asked, now realizing that he was trying to freeze the Bifrost.

“I’m getting rid of that disgusting, repulsive race of frost giants.” he spat the name like it was a curse, Eira’s eyes widening.

“Are you insane? What will destroying a race prove except that you’re a fool with no conscience? You’re categorized as part of that race as well! No matter how much you despise it, it runs in your very blood. Will you join them?” Eira scolded, voice getting louder and louder as she blinked back tears, walking closer to Loki.

“I am not part of that filthy race woman! I’m doing this for the good of everyone!” he spat venomously. 

“You’re doing this for yourself! What about the innocent lives that live there? What about my baby?” Eira screamed, endless streams poured down her face as she realized that oh gosh, her animal still lives there!

As Loki was about to respond, Thor got to the BIfrost and confronted Loki immediately. As the brothers were fighting, Eira was trying her best to unfreeze the Bifrost. She held her hands over the ice and concentrated to be able to melt it. The ice gradually started to liquify and pool underneath them. Loki’s head snapped to Eira when he saw the water pooling beneath his feet. The two glowered at each other as Eira plucked the glowing blue box up, never breaking eye contact. The glow of the box seemed to dim as the power drained into Eira’s veins, leaving the box dried out grey. Loki growled at Eira’s actions and jumped at her, a snarl ripping out of his lips. Before he could reach her, Thor knocked him back though, turning Loki’s attention back on him. As Eira watched the males fight, her heart began to hurt, thoughts and feelings began to swirl around in her mind. She gasped at the sheer overwhelmingness of the feelings, it felt like she couldn’t breath as she dropped to her knees and clawed at her throat, eyes watering profusely. Only when she made eye contact with Loki and saw the torment in his eyes, did she really understand, these weren’t her thoughts or feelings, but his. 

The brothers tousled and fought, shouting at each other. Eira’s eyes widened as she saw them fall off the bridge, startling her and prompting her to run to try to help them. A gust of wind flew by her, catching her off guard as she looked at the scene. There Odin stood, holding onto Thor’s foot as Thor held onto the spear and Loki held onto the spear.

“I could’ve done it father! I could’ve done it! For you! For all of us!” Loki shouted as Eira approached the edge of the bridge.

“No Loki.” Odin replied, simply and firmly, Eira knew from then that things were gonna go downhill. 

It happened in a brief moment as she saw Loki’s hand loosen and then let go all at once. Eira’s body instinctively lurched forward, throwing herself off of the bridge to follow Loki, even if she didn’t understand why she was willing to die with the man. Loki’s eyes locked with hers, tears brimming in them as he mouthed sorry to her. A faint glow of green surrounded the male’s fingers before an absurd gust of wind blew Eira’s body back onto the bridge before she got further from it. A painful heart broken scream ripped from Eira’s throat harshly as she tried to scramble back over the edge, a muscular arm holding her tightly as she fought and kicked to get away from the grip. Eira screamed and cried, shouting Loki’s name over and over, her heart being ripped to shreds. Ice started to quickly spread from underneath her, climbing up her crumpled figure and reaching out to cake the entire mass of land into ice. 

The girl’s eyes flashed from the natural brown, to a lively turquoise only to sink into a dark, deep sea blue, Her aching screams and cries dialed down into heartbreaking sobs that she choked out, her entire body wracked violently as she slid to the ground and curled into a fetal position. By this time, the ice had stopped spreading but it showed no signs of thawing. The girl cried herself to sleep in the exact same spot, making no effort to move at all. Thor had leaned down and picked up the sleeping girl who still cried in her state of slumber. The male carefully trudged his way on top of the ice as not to slip, carrying the pitifully restless girl in his arms back to the massive golden castle, leaving the icy mess behind, leaving the battle that had just occurred behind.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally begging for comments pllleeeaaassseeeeee, please please please ask me questions
> 
> I made a tumblr for this account btw, it's mistresss-notebook


	7. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm so sorry, school is sucking me dry

Several days had passed since Loki fell into the galaxy. It took Eira four days to get up from bed and another to finally stop her tears from falling. When the girl finally saw her image in the mirror, she looked like a complete mess. One of her braids had come undone, her hair was greasy and darker from the muck and dirt that had built up in it. The little snowflake specs that adorned her hair had lost their sparkle and turned to a sharpness so deadly that it’d prick anyone who touched her hair carelessly. Her eyes were heavy with bags and her throat scratchy and sore. Pain was all she felt, she barely had the will to really go on, it felt like she lost a big part of herself. She knew she had to collect her bearings though, because no matter how hard it’ll become, she was always a fighter and she can’t and won’t allow herself to yield. Not when she had a feeling that Loki might not be dead.

That morning Eira took a nice long warm bath, her first since that dreadful day. She sat in the tub with her head half submerged beneath the water. She finally took notice of her surroundings once the warm water really woke her up. It was the same room that Loki had taken his previous baths in, the one she had pranked him in. The girl curled up at the thought and submerged herself completely. The water was still and drowned out any noise from the girl’s hearing. Thirty minutes had passed but she didn’t come up for air, she could feel a pull, it became stronger the longer she was submerged. The feeling felt similar to something she experienced before. As she stayed in that position, a faint heartbeat pulsed through her, barely alive, but alive nonetheless. The familiarity of the feeling finally hit her. She gasped and ripped her head from the water, eyes wide in disbelief.  _ Loki? _

She pulled her soaking wet body out of the water and quickly got out of the tub. She got dressed, pulling on clothes from the male’s closet. The door suddenly slammed open and revealed none other than Thor. The bulky male swept Eira off her feet and spun her around, causing her to giggle, the first she did in awhile. Once the male put her down she led him to the bed to sit down. With him sitting, she had begun to explain how Loki may not actually be dead. The news puzzled Thor so Eira had to explain as well as she could to the male. After Thor came to a better understanding, he had offered to braid Eira’s hair that was messily draped over her shoulders and ran all the way down her back, a tangled mess of curls. She sat on the bed as the male stood up and got to work, skillfully braiding the girl’s hair. 

~

An intense stare off had sparked between the two. Eira stood in the throne room, looking directly at Odin without faltering. She couldn’t help but be slightly bias in regards to this man. He did this. She knew it was wrong to blame him but she was only human, a human feeling like a part of her had gone missing, so blame him she did. A long drawn out sigh heavy with all of her emotions was pushed passed her lips, fingers coming up to massage her temples, gaze temporarily dropping. She looked around the spacious throne room and admired it a bit before looking at the man once more.

“I’m terribly sorry Odin, but I really refuse to stay in Asgard.” Eira said with finality, not cowering from the intense stare she was given.

“As Loki’s soulmate-” Odin started, voice booming around the room.

“I can’t stay in the place that Loki died.” Eira said sharply, cutting off the man, the words paining her own heart, making her wince. 

“If you insist, but on behalf of Loki, you are welcomed here always, Heimdall will open the Bifrost for you.” Odin finally gave in with a tired sigh leaving his lips.

A slow smile had spread across Eira’s face, a tired but warm one. She knew that Loki wasn’t dead but it was gonna take awhile for her to pull herself together from the trauma the experience gave her. She knows he isn’t dead but her mental state was slowly slipping, she just didn’t know what to do. Little shocks raced up and down her entire body, causing her to twitch. Heat spread to all corners of her body, making her uncomfortable, all she knew was that she needed to leave. The back of her eyes burned and they started to water and spill over. Her steady walking pace quickly jumped into a sprint as she followed the directions she remembered from when Loki went through a space time rift that transported him to Earth, New Mexico. When she saw the place she ran straight into it, not stopping for a second, the desperate need to run away being too overwhelmingly consistent for her. 

The moment she reached her house the thought came to her. Maybe Loki showed her the rifts for a specific reason. Of course…. He always knew she was there. Before she could ponder on the revelation, she sensed the telltale feeling of a presence behind her. With quick precision, Eira swung around and landed a hard kick in the person’s side. The unknown figure crumpled to the ground in pain, Eira knew she packed a lot of strength in her body. Being in the wild for years tends to do that to you. Another figure hurled itself at the girl, but she quickly side stepped them and dropped her elbow in the person’s back, dangerously close to the spine.  _ That’ll leave a mark.  _ Eira rolled her eyes before turning around and punching the person who had tried to sneak up on her. Anger started to course through her veins as man after man came after her, she made sure not to use her power though. Kicking and punching people can be increasingly tiring, especially when none of them seem to be able to put up a real fight. Eira sighed once more as she trapped another attacker’s neck in-between her thighs and twisted her entire body, sending the man barrelling to the floor, neck no doubt injured. By this time, a sea of bodies just surrounded the fighting female as she took men down one after another relentlessly. 

Someone grabbed one of her braids but immediately regretted it as she swung around and jumped on him, landing a heavy punch at the guy’s nose. “Never!”  _ PUNCH  _ “Touch!”  _ PUNCH  _ “My!”  _ PUNCH  _ “Hair!” The man’s head swung left and right, eyes rolled back showing off the white of them and blood pouring out of the man’s nose and mouth. Eira finally stopped and flipped her head back up, blowing an angry breath up to move her bangs from her face. Slowly her eyes slid across and looked at the remaining men who were quivering with fear, and she smiled at them sweetly, but the men thought it was extremely creepy. There she was, covered in splatters of blood from her victims, leather green and black jacket flowing lazily in the wind with a crazed smile adorning her lips, eyes promising bloody murder. Everyone had drawn back in fear, whatever balls they had were reduced to nothing at the sight of the young girl. Someone started to pray as she got off of the limp body and walked towards them. 

“Mommy…” a grown man whimpered, tears cascading down his face.

“What? I’m not your mother.” Eira snapped in annoyance, making everyone flinch. “What do you even want?” she asked with a sigh.

“D-d-d-director Fu-fu-ry, wa-wa-nt sp-k with you.” one of the quivering people said gulping.

“You couldn’t have said that earlier? Who is that anyways? Lead the way, I wasn’t planning to sleep today either way.” she huffed and looked at them expectantly, squinting her eyes when they took too long to move. The group quickly led her to where they were supposed to take the girl before she slaughtered their men. 

Eira blinked at the eye patched man before a giggle escaped her lips unintentionally. Maybe she really was turning crazy, she felt she was. Some stranger just offered to recruit her. She really felt crazy and hoped it was a dream. Well, she had nothing better to do and money was a nice item to have whilst alive so why not. Eira shrugged and accepted, she needed the change either way, she really needed to get away from this place.

  
  


~

Two years had passed since the incident with Loki and Eira had lost all contact with the male. She never got dreams about him anymore. After the first month that was riddled with nightmares of the male she hadn’t gotten any more dreams, just a sea of darkness. Two months later S.H.I.E.L.D. had been what she filled her mind with, doing countless missions and training, because of her cold expression during the mission she earned the name Snow Wolf, she never loses prey. No one found out about her powers up to this day because she never used them in the presence of anyone and in plain sight. The month after the event, Eira became an entire mess, it was coming, she knew it was, she suppressed it until she had burst and burst she did. She’d drown herself in pleasures to forget the distinct emptiness she felt. She drank a dangerous amount, she was almost always drunk off of her tail more than half of the time. When her body got too used to alcohol and nullified the effects, she turned to sex as another relief. Every night she would find a partner and rent a motel room, never letting them come to her house, but every time after, she felt empty and tired, she couldn’t understand the feeling coursing through her veins but it made her weary. Around the time she became a full time S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent she moved from her temporary stay in California to New York. 

The night she finally had another dream about Loki, it was one of the special ones. Eira was surprised when she got the dream but even more surprised- no, horrified at the sight of the male. There he was, drenched in a thick red substance and littered with wounds. Seeing the male for the first time in two years and him this battered and bruised made her seethe with anger and cry from how painful it looked. Loki was alone in a corner of the room he was in, sitting with his head tilted back to the ceiling, resting on the wall. Two minutes after she appeared, the male’s head snapped towards her in alarm. When he saw the girl a string of curses left his lips. He made a move to get closer but winced at the slightest movement he made.

Eira cried at the sight of him in utter pain. Her body turned when she heard the door open behind her. Loud footsteps thumped into the room belonging to three men, one of which looked like he had a higher status than the next….he also reminded her of Squidward. Eira watched as they picked Loki up and dragged him out of the room. Her eyes followed him, momentarily stricken dumb and trying hard to comprehend what was going on, when she snapped back into reality terror overan her mind as she tried to grab onto Loki. Her hand slipped right through him and she fell. Her tears were soaking her clothes now as she scrambled back up and ran after the men. Something wasn’t right, she could usually feel more of him, but she couldn’t sense his emotions and barely felt his life force, it was as if something was blocking her out. Eira ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to get to the men, she turned corners and almost ran into some walls and tripped a couple of times but she never paid any attention to it, Her mind was only on Loki, and the male was being moved fast. 

When she finally caught up to the men she ended up in a bleak white room. Agonizing screams poured out of the room prompting Eira’s attention to be dragged to the male that was being tortured.  _ Oh gosh.  _ The sight ripped her heart to shreds, more tears sliding down her cheeks. There Loki was strapped down tightly, eyes pinned open, a thousand or maybe more needles piercing his skin, on his pressure points and everywhere else, one was slowly piercing his eyes and-  _ oh gosh _ . Eira’s knees nearly buckled, she couldn’t think properly anymore. What was this? What was happening?

Her hands shook extensively as she tried to help him but she couldn't focus enough to even conjure up a snowflake. She had begun to get frustrated at her helplessness in her friend's time of need. She felt angry with herself and it didn't help that there was such a painful sight in front of her. A whisper suddenly sounded in her mind, a voice telling her to leave, Loki's voice. His voice even mentally sounded weary and weak and it broke her heart because it was such a contrast from the usual mischievous lilt it had always held and owned, the underlying softness when he spoke with her was still there though. 

She shook her head aggressively, refusing to follow his instructions, determined to stay for as long as she could, determined to make sure he wasn't alone, that he wasn't going through this alone anymore. She winced as Loki's painful screams filled her ears and mind, she whimpered in pain and screamed, fingers clawing into the skin of her arms that she had protectively wrapped around herself. 

_ "Goodbye Avalanche."  _ Loki's fragile voice whispered in her head. She cried even more at the nickname he gifted her years back. Now, it was his first time using it. Another scream of his name ripped from her lips as she felt herself being pulled back into her resting body. The last thing she saw was the barely noticeable smile on Loki's lips as tears that weren't there before slipped down his cheeks. She didn't know if it was because of the pain or if it was because of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter loading....


End file.
